


Papercut

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a papercut. Jeff notices. Pain equals pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj community comment_fic for the prompt of Jeff/Annie, papercut.

Annie has a papercut. The anthropology study guide attacked her and now there it is: a tiny gash, a stinging line drawn across her fingertip. She squeezes it together, watches a thick drop of blood ooze out, and almost gasps aloud at the small, private pain.

“What are you doing?” Jeff asks.

Okay, not so private after all. “I have a papercut,” Annie says. She looks up and he’s staring at her, the strangest look on his face.

“I can see that,” he says. “I’m not blind. I mean… what are you doing with it?”

Annie is blushing now. “I don’t know, Jeff! Playing with it, I suppose. Does that gross you out?” She’s glad that they’re the last two left in the study room. It seems like these days she’s always on the verge of exploding at Jeff and it’s nice that there’s no one here to see it this time.

“No,” he starts to say, but Annie doesn’t pay attention, she can’t stop now. She’s on a roll.

“Maybe I like the way it feels, Jeff, okay? Maybe I like a little pain to remind me that I’m alive, I’m not drugged up anymore, I can feel things--- What are you doing?” His hand is on hers now, and he’s pressing his nail into the tender flesh of her cut… “Oh.”

He pulls his finger away from hers quickly, too quickly. “Sorry. I overstepped.” And there it is again, the look, and she recognizes it now. It’s the look he wears every time they get too close, just before he tells her that she’s too young, or that she’s only imagining their attraction, or that he’s just plain no good.

“I like it when you overstep,” she whispers. When he doesn’t respond, just stares at the study guide in front of him, she finds her purse. She digs around until she finds what she’s looking for, her little first aid kit. The band-aid is purple and bright, as hard to ignore on her finger as the pain itself, as the way she feels sitting her with Jeff, exposed and yearning.

“I like your band-aid,” he says, so softly and so close that Annie almost thinks she’s imagining it. But she can feel his breath on her cheek, real and warm.

“Thanks,” she says and tilts her mouth to catch him. The kiss starts out soft and quickly accelerates into tongues and teeth and then somehow he’s moved and she’s moved and he’s got her up against the table. He bites her lip and she can taste her own blood in his mouth, coppery strong. She’s open and willing and ready for him to fuck her and hurt her and break her heart.

Annie can’t feel the papercut anymore.


End file.
